


Sanctuary

by geeked



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeked/pseuds/geeked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the Prison, the only thing on Daryl’s mind is keeping Glenn safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are ♥

_Sanctuary._ That’s what the Prison was. Glenn had almost got used to the peace, the sense of community; of family, and waking up next to Daryl every morning. The watch tower was like their secret hideaway from the world, somewhere they would talk, where Daryl would really open up to him and tell him things he’s never told anybody else.

But the governor blew it all away, so it’s now nothing but a distant dream.

It felt like Déjà vu running through the forest, seeking safety as walkers approached from all directions. Glenn hoped if they just keep running, they would find their way to the rest of the group. He kept running and running and wouldn’t slow down, ignoring Daryl’s calls from behind him.

“Glenn!” Daryl yells, struggling to keep up.

Glenn’s legs were starting to hurt, but he kept going. Running through the trees he suddenly trips on a fallen branch, hitting the ground hard. “Shit,” he mutters, lifting himself up. As he turns around to see Daryl, a walker is stumbling towards him. Suddenly, a quarrel shoots through its head from behind. As it collapses, Daryl is standing in the background, still holding up his crossbow.

“What the hell was that?” Daryl shouts, hurrying towards Glenn and grabbing him by his shirt to pull him closer. “You could have gotten yourself killed.”

“I’m fine,” Glenn says, out of breath. “I can take care of myself.”

Daryl paces back and forth, glaring at him. “From now on, you stay close, _behind_ me,” Daryl says sternly, “This ain’t no game.” He says before Glenn can open his mouth to object.

“I’m not a child,” Glenn says defiantly, “I need a gun.” He says, moving to grab Daryl’s backpack. Before he can reach in and grab the glock Daryl grabs his arm, then reaches in and pulls out a folding knife, handing it to Glenn. “ _Daryl_ , just give me a gun,” he says between gritted teeth. Daryl yanks the quarrel out of the walker’s head and then continues walking. “You comin’ or what?” Glenn glares at Daryl, before reluctantly following.

***

They finally find a place to camp for the night by a stream. Daryl sets up a perimeter by tying string with cans around a secluded area of trees, then goes to hunt for food. Glenn is sitting by the stream, washing his face. He lifts his shirt above his head and tosses it aside and splashes some of the water on his chest, getting rid of the sweat and providing some relaxation from the extreme heat.

Daryl catches a glimpse of Glenn from the corner of his eye and can’t help but watch as Glenn rubs the water all over his chest. Glenn looks up as Daryl approaches. “I uh… only got a couple of squirrels,” he says looking to the ground away from Glenn’s chest. Glenn gives him a weak smile as he puts his shirt back on.

As night fell, Glenn is asleep while Daryl keeps watch. It was a much colder night than usual, Glenn was noticeably shivering when his eyes flutter open and he slowly rises to his feet, before going to sit beside Daryl by the fire.

“Do you think they…” hesitating for a moment “Do you think they’re alright?” Glenn asks about the rest of the group. Daryl looks towards the stream. “…I dunno,” he says. When Daryl looks back at Glenn, he has a look of defeat on his face that immediately makes Daryl reach behind his head and pull him to lie on his chest. “Just get some sleep.” He says pulling Glenn closer for warmth.

Glenn leans into Daryl, his head lying below Daryl’s chin. He could hear Daryl’s heartbeat, there was something about it that just made him feel… _safe._ Glenn’s eyes start to flutter, and he slowly falls back asleep.

Suddenly a loud woman’s scream fills the air, jerking Glenn awake and causing him to jump up quickly. Daryl immediately grabs his crossbow and aims it at the direction of the noise. “It could be Maggie, or Beth,” Glenn says in urgency as Daryl picks up the rest of their things and heads towards that direction. “Just stay behind me,” causing Glenn to nod.

They come to a road, where the find walkers eating the remains of a woman. Daryl shoots two with quarrels, while Glenn kills the other by stabbing it through the head with his knife. “It’s not them.” Glenn says trying to identify the other dead bodies, he kneels down, hands coming to rest on his knees. “I can’t…I can’t take much more of this,” he says, putting his hand through a strand of his hair. “We can’t be the only survivors, we can’t be…”

Daryl sits down beside him. “Maybe we are, maybe we ain’t,” he says nonchalantly. “Don’t.” Glenn says looking towards Daryl. “Don’t what?” Daryl says, confused. “Don’t act like you don’t care,” Glenn says, looking into his eyes, “About them, about me…” Daryl immediately rises to his feet, “We gotta go, before more of em’ come through” gesturing towards the dead walkers.

Glenn sighs, before rising slowly and following Daryl back into the cover of the forest.

***

As they’re walking Glenn spots a farmhouse beyond the trees. “Look,” he says “We should check it out.” Trying to convince Daryl. “We should keep movin’,” without looking back towards Glenn. “Do whatever you want. I’m going in.” he says walking towards the building. Daryl lets out a huff, “Fine.”

Glenn runs up to the porch and bangs on the door three times as Daryl looks around at the scenery. As he put his ear on the door the only noise he could hear was the porch swing creaking in the wind. “I’m goin’ in first, stay-,“ Daryl says before being interrupted by Glenn, “Yeah yeah, stay behind you, I got it,” he says rolling his eyes.

As the door creaks open, Glenn peaks in from behind Daryl. Inside, the house hasn’t been touched, as if it had survived the apocalypse. The furniture is aligned perfectly, only a little bit of dust in some places; and there were family photos neatly placed above the fireplace.

Glenn walks towards them and picks up a picture frame in the middle. It was of two children, a boy and a girl sitting outside in the porch swing. They were smiling, blissfully unaware of the horror that lay ahead. Glenn smiles and puts the frame back in its place.

“We should stay here,” Glenn announces. “I’ll check upstairs.” Daryl says, lifting and aiming his crossbow while walking towards the stairs. Glenn shuts the door. _We can stay here._

***

Daryl never thought he’d appreciate a comfy bed so much. Growing up, he was used to sleeping rough and Daddy wasn’t one for playing house. So having a bed all to himself was strange to him. But as he lay there on the double King size bed, Glenn next to him slightly snoring, he suddenly has the realization that this is something he wants. A _home._ A place he and Glenn can call their own.

And a part of him selfishly hopes they don’t reunite with the rest of the group. Part of him believes they’re all dead anyway.

Daryl turns to Glenn and watches him sleep. He was so beautiful. He never told Glenn this. He wasn’t one for romance, like a lot of things in life, it was never something he was very successful at. A relationship was never something he ever wanted. People had sex and that was it.

But with Glenn… it just felt different.

Glenn stirred in his sleep, “Daryl…” he whispers, reaching out towards him. “Hey,” Daryl smiles as Glenn’s eyes flutter open. “How long was I out?” Glenn asks, sitting up against the headboard. “About 7 hours or so,” Daryl says.

Glenn rubs at his eyes. “That was the best sleep I’ve had in ages,” Glenn says happily. “All that running on those little legs of yours,” Daryl jokes, causing Glenn to laugh. “Tired you out.”

“Shutup,” Glenn says playfully, turning on his side toward Daryl. Their eyes meet, and fuck it, Daryl has the urge to kiss him. He leans forward and kisses Glenn’s warm, plump lips. Glenn puts his arms around Daryl’s neck while positioning himself under him. Daryl’s hands wander down the back of Glenn’s thighs to squeeze his ass through his jeans.

Daryl pulls off Glenn’s jeans and quickly yanks off his own, Glenn’s legs wrapping around his waist and back of his feet digging into Daryl’s back. The both stop for a few seconds, both looking into each other’s eyes. “I wanna fuck you,” Daryl says, “You want me to, right?” Daryl asks, not completely sure of Glenn’s response. Glenn leans up to give him a quick peck on the lips, “I want you to.” Glenn says, pleading. “Just…go slow.”

Daryl carefully pushes his cock into his hole. Glenn writhes on the bed grasping at the sheets and digging his heels deeper into Daryl’s back. Glenn was so… tight. Daryl picks up the speed, fucking him faster and faster until he finally came inside him and collapses on the other side of the bed. They didn’t talk for ten minutes, both breathing too heavily to let out any words until Glenn turns to his side to lay atop of Daryl’s chest.

Daryl smiles wolfishly, he could definitely get used to this.

***

Daryl awoke the next morning, squinting from the strong sunlight pouring in through the drapes. He reaches out to the other side of bed, sitting up when he feels the cold sheets. He puts on his jeans and continues downstairs to the kitchen.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Glenn says, bringing him some food. “Apparently, in the event of an apocalypse, you’re supposed to stack up on peanut butter and crackers,” Glenn says sarcastically, setting the food on the table. “The cupboards are full of it. Well, breakfast is served.” He says, before sitting down opposite Daryl.

“Luckily though, I also found some Moonshine,” Glenn says.

“Glenn?” Daryl asks, “Hmm?” Glenn mumbles, pouring some of the moonshine into a glass. “I was thinkin…” He announces, nervously. “Well, that’s new,” Glenn jokes. Daryl hasn’t seen him in such a good mood for a very long time. “Whatever,” Daryl says, “I was thinkin’ we should live here.”

Glenn looks up from his glass and there’s a brief moment where Daryl thinks he may call him crazy, or cuss him out for saying something so stupid. But his face breaks into the biggest smile and he gets up to sit on Daryl’s lap. “I was thinking the same thing,” Glenn announces, “Really?” Daryl says, shocked. “You don’t wanna keep lookin’ for Rick and the rest of the group?”

Glenn’s smile fades a bit. “I do… but, I realized something last night,” he says running a hand through Daryl’s hair. “I can’t risk losing you. I know it’s selfish but they’re bound to find us here, eventually. I mean how big is Georgia really I mean-,” Daryl shuts him up with a kiss. “You talk too much.”

Glenn laughs, “I want to make this our home.”

Daryl knew that, despite all the shit they’d been through, and even though the world is more dangerous than ever, they would take it one day at a time.

This was their home, _their_ sanctuary.


End file.
